La Bestia Dorada de los Pecados Capitales
by vortex zero
Summary: En un desesperado momento naruto junto a su amigo kurama huyen a otra dimensión en donde conocen a los pecados capitales 10 años antes de que fueran incriminados viviendo junto a ellos grandes aventuras y batallas entrenando para ser el más fuerte.
1. Capítulo 1 El Reinicio

**CAPITULO 1: EL REINICIO**

La historia comienza exactamente 6 años después del ataque del Kyubi a la villa de la hoja una vida normal iría para la gente de Konoha excepto para un simple niño rubio con bigotes en forma de marcas de tres en el rostro su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki el jinchuriki del zorro demoniaco aunque suene mal ese nombre al pasar los años el joven niño forjo una gran amistad con el zorro quien le revelo su nombre al confiar en el llamándose Kurama no solo confía en el niño sino que se compadecía de los ante cuentos maltratos que sufría por parte de los aldeanos tanto físico, psicológico, como verbal.

Un día como cualquier otro niño hacia una que otra travesura la cual era robar todos los pergaminos de arte ninja de los Hokages anteriores el niño logro aprender algo de arte ninja gracias a Kurama quien le enseño una que otras pocas cosas por su edad.

"genial creo si logro hacer réplicas de estos pergaminos poder entrenar de mejor forma para ser el mejor Hokage" muy feliz dijo este para que una voz en su cabeza le habla "oye cachorro diez más cuidado sabes según tengo entendido uno de los royos es del segundo hokage que es de espacio-tiempo y es de rango S "le advirtió el zorro al niño quien no le tomo mucha importancia.

Al cabo de unos minutos de acomodar los royos uno de casualidad se abrió solo Naruto tocarlo, el niño vio lo que dijo y la información que contenía lo dejo perplejo haciendo que comenzara a llorar "oye Naruto que te pasa porque ..." el zorro le iba a preguntar porque lloraba hasta que leyó el pergamino y la información que dijeron era que el cuarto era de Hokage el padre de Naruto y su madre kushina y su padre minato lo iban a llamar Naruto y que su padrino es Jiraiya el legendario Sannin.

Tanto Naruto como Kurama leyeron todo el pergamino con mucha información haciendo que Naruto se alegre pero se puso triste también al saber quiénes eran sus padres y cuanto lo amaban a él, el pergamino fue el último que el cuarto Hokage escribió antes del nacimiento de Naruto en caso de que algo saliera mal.

Naruto guardo todos los pergaminos y se durmió con una cálida felicidad sobre lo que descubrió hoy , al día siguiente Naruto se despertó y salió a caminar un rato para reflexionar cuando una multitud de aldeanos lo rodearon estos tenían palos y pinchos hasta incluso antorchas, Naruto ya sabía lo que le venía y triste mente no pudo hacer nada solo es un niño de 6 años y kurama estaba muy preocupado pero el haría lo posible para salvarlo pero no fue muy rápido a Naruto ya lo estaban golpeando masiva y salvajemente hasta dejarlo al borde de la muerte pero kurama lo salvo utilizo su chakra para curarle las heridas y recuperarlo.

Al cabo de unas horas Naruto despertaría adolorido y lastimado no se recuperó por completo pero Naruto tuvo una extraña sensación y era que volteo a ver los rostros de los Hokages y vio que estaban talando otro rostro y se preguntaba quién era cuando se acercó a la torre hokage y vio quien era el nuevo hokage se impactó y asusto demasiado el nuevo era de hokage Danzo Shimura y ya Naruto de ante mano lo había conocido sabiendo lo malvado que era y ahora que era Hokage de seguro tenía algo planeado para él y fue no bueno así que salió huyendo hasta que oyó de un aldeano que el tercer hokage murió de una enfermedad crónica eso lo puso muy triste.

Al llegar a su departamento tomo todo lo que pudo incluso los pergaminos y huyo hasta un complejo el complejo de su familia el complejo Uzumaki donde tomo una bolsa y puso otros pergaminos ahí estaban los pergaminos de sellado del clan hasta incluso un pergamino con las técnicas de minato como el rasengan y jutsu del dios trueno volador tomando todos los kunais de 3 puntas con sellos que habían en el lugar pero Naruto grabó algo… algo que le dijo kurama y era que un sello del segundo hokage era de espacio-tiempo que lo podría Llevó a otro lugar, abrió el pergamino e hizo lo que pudo pero… había sido muy grande por varios anbus y por el mismísimo danzo "¿a dónde vas zorro demonio? No No No No te necesito te quedaras aquí y punto" dijo firme y atemorizantemente danzo "me voy de tu mugrosa aldea"dijo Naruto para poner chakra en el sello y una luz completamente lo rodeo a él y al sello desapareciendo en un brillo total todo quedo vacío y los anbus y danzo estaban confundidos ante lo ocurrido pero danzo maldijo hasta no poder más perdido su como bajo la manga su arma perfecta.

EN OTRA DIMENSIÓN

Naruto estaría en el aire de la noche junto a sus cosas que estaban amarradas en el "cachorro estamos cayendo prepárate para el impacto" Naruto solo estaría gritando del susto y cuando cayó en el suelo hizo un gran cráneo del golpe el niño estaba inconsciente y herido pero kurama usaría su chakra para ayudarlo pero en el camino se acercaron 7 personas los cuales se detuvieron y vieron el cráter y el niño herido dentro de él y lo tomarían llevándolo a otro lugar.

TRES HORAS MÁS TARDE

Naruto empezaría a despertar y escucharía algunas voces.

"Oye capitán ¿qué crees que haga un niño en medio del camino así de herido y con un gran cráter eh?" dijo una voz un poco relajada pero sádica "es verdad capi que haría un pequeño niño lastimado así en ese lugar" dijo una voz de mujer dulce y amigable.

"no tengo la más remota idea de verdad pero lo que me sorprende es que siga vivo cualquier niño con esas heridas y con el tamaño del cráter que supongo debe ser como cayo estaría muerto" dijo una voz tranquila y juvenil sarcástica, "pero una cosa que sorprende es que se cuenta cuenta de que se está curando por si solo como si estuviera preparado para curar de heridas así como así "dije una voz gruesa y floja", hay algo que me llama la atención del niño y es su nivel de pelea es de 25 pero si me enfoco más en el centro del niño analizo bien a lo oculto su poder es mucho más grande lo malo es que está bien escondido eso es no poder calcularlo pero está por arriba de los 20,000 pero no se exactamente calcularlo más solo puedo decir eso me gustaría investigar al niño, estudiarlo,interrogarlo saber más sobre el "dijo una voz femenina tranquila y muy seductora.

"Por lo que veo en sus recuerdos tuvo una difícil infancia y su nombre es ... Naruto Uzumaki" dijo una voz sin mucho interés pero incomoda

Naruto abriría lentamente los ojos después de escuchar todo eso solo para ver a 7 personas, un niño rubio aparentemente de unos 16 años bastante bajo, un joven de cabello rosado con anteojos, un hombre gordo flotando en una almohada verde, un hombre alto y delgado con pelo banco azulado, una mujer de pelo hasta los hombros muy atractiva, un hombre bajo con anteojos adulto y una chica enorme, Naruto al ver todo esto se sorrendería y asustaría que saldría corriendo pero la mujer atractiva utiliza magia creando un campo de fuerza en forma de cubo deberían estar a Naruto ahí.

"AYUDAAAA que alguien me ayudeee sáquenme de aquí!" grito con fuerza Naruto pero no estaría escuchado por nadie más por las 7 personas, "tranquilo niño no te haremos nada no huyas además aun tienes vendajes sigues herido" dijo el chico rubio para seguido la mujer con su magia traer a Naruto y quitar el cubo donde lo tenía.

Naruto temeroso se sentaría alrededor de la fogata ante las 7 personas "y dime…Naruto ¿de dónde eres?" le pregunto el joven de cabello rosado "como…como ¿saben mi nombre?" Naruto pregunto asombrado y preocupado "ley tu mente tus recuerdos" dijo el joven pelirosa "¿y ustedes quienes son? Pregunto Naruto "nosotros somos los 7 pecados capitales me llamo Meliodas el del pelo rosa es Gowther el de allá medio ebrio es Ban la chica gigante es Diana el de ahí es Escanor el gordito de ahí es King y la mujer a tu lado es Merlín" dijo el chico rubio para probar un trozo de carne de su comida "oye…y de ¿dónde eres eh N... Naruto?" le pregunto Ban tomando un sorbo de su botella de cerveza "pues…yo" Naruto iba a continuar hasta que kurama le hablo y le dijo que les explicara quien es él y que luego le deje tomar el control del cuerpo para hablar el Naruto les explicaría quien era kurama diciendo que esta sellado en su cuerpo y varias cosas más haciendo que Merlín se emocione un poco ya que la curiosidad le había picado.

Kurama tomaría el control presentándose ante los pecados explicándoles la historia de Naruto también la historia de donde vienen de otra dimensión y la historia ninja del chakra de la vida de kurama cuando el sabio lo creo y la batalla en la que el sabio y su hermano lucharon con la diosa kaguya creadora del chakra hasta la batalla de hashirama contra Madara y la batalla entre minato y óbito cuando se descontrolo él y destruyo parte de la aldea del como maltrataron a Naruto por solo eso sin que sepan que es el hijo de un héroe la historia fue conmovedora y reflexionante haciendo llorar a Diana y Merlín estaría bastante interesada en todo lo que dijo Kurama.

Kurama después de decir todo esto les dijo a los pecados que él y Naruto huyeron buscando una nueva vida un reinicio total además de que Naruto planea tener una vida un tanto alejada de los demás aunque kurama ve bien a los pecados capitales aún así es mejor estar alejados ya que lo que más teme kurama es que la ira de Naruto junto al miedo y malos recuerdos hagan que su chakra se manipule de mal manera haciendo que Naruto pueda perder el control transformándose en una horrible bestia.

"Entrando pero no podemos venir con nosotros a la capital por lo menos para estar unos días ahí y conocer este nuevo mundo y su cultura para que al menos tengan información y algo de experiencia al partir" mencionó Merlín ansiosa de que dijera que sí, " de acuerdo pero solo 1 semana máximo 2 "termino de decir kurama para darle el control a Naruto quien después de eso hablaría con los pecados sobre su vida y algunas cosas triviales además de que le hablarían un poco sobre este mundo las razas de clanes de la vida en Bretaña hasta que Naruto se quedó dormido del cansancio.

"que niño tan tierno ahhh lo adoro con 6 años fue tan valiente al irse de ese mundo donde era maltratado" dijo diana con Naruto en sus brazos que estaba profundamente dormido, "entonces el zorro de nueve colas lo ayuda a curarse de sus heridas con razón se recupera rápido el niño "dijo Escanor quien tomaba un poco de café," bueno pronto amanecerá que tal si ya partimos ¿no creen que es hora? " dijo Meliodas alistándose para partir en lo cual todos los pecados empacarían y Diana pondría en una bolsa que estaba en su espalda a Naruto con todas sus pertenencias y equipaje.

Al cabo de unas horas los pecados llegarían al reino de Liones donde los pecados informarían al rey sobre la misión y sobre Naruto de donde venía y su historia junto a kurama explicando todo lo que kurama les dijo sorprendiendo mucho al rey en donde Meliodas y el hablarían sobre la situación de Naruto, después de un rato Naruto despertaría en una habitación muy cómoda y lujosa con sus pertenencias a una esquina de una pared donde kurama le empezaría a hablar diciéndole a Meliodas hablo con el rey de este lugar y lo que oyó no le agrado al principio pero poco a poco mientras escuchaba el gusto hasta la conclusión que llegaron.

"¿Entonces a qué llegaron? Dime kurama" preguntó Naruto esperando una buena respuesta, "veras cachorro mientras dormías aparte de escuchar la conversación enviada un poco de mi chakra en forma espiritual y vi el reino investigue hasta el fondo el lugar lo más rápido posible y el lugar no se ve tan mal y lo que el rey y Meliodas llegaron fue a que te invitarían si quieres quedarte en el castillo como un protegido del rey o incluso adoptarte como su hijo "lo que kurama le dijo que los ojos de Naruto se ensancharan y se emocionaría haciendo que le salgan lágrimas al ver que por primera vez en su vida se preocupaban por el aparte de kurama.

Naruto serio llevó por un caballero sacro hasta donde estaban los pecados y el rey Bartras Liones donde ellos informaron la situación en la que están y se quedarían en el castillo como protegidos del rey y del reino o incluso ser un hijo adoptivo del rey en donde una especie de chakra rojo aparecerá en el hombro de Naruto tomando forma apareciendo un pequeño zorro de nueve colas que empezaría a hablar, "escuché la conversación y me agradó la decisión que tomaría al final y sé lo conté a Naruto solo falta su respuesta y dime cachorro ¿qué elijes ir a otra parte y vivir normal de otra forma o quedarte como protegido del rey o ser hijo del rey? " dijo kurama para esperar la respuesta de Naruto quien sonreiría para dar su respuesta.

...

...

... ..

...

**Bueno este es el primer cap cap de esta historia comenten y denme las opiniones que deseen además dejare que lo pongamos a votación la decisión que Naruto tome nos díganme en la votación ¿qué quieren que elija? ** **Quedarse como protegido o hijo del rey o irse a otro lugar donde este solo y tranquilo.**


	2. Chapter 2 Inicio de la Aventura

**CAPITULO 2: INICIO DE LA AVENTURA**

REINO DE LIONES

Kurama, el rey Bartra y los pecados capitales esperaban la respuesta final Naruto daría quien solo sonrió y comenzó con su respuesta "saben en mi vida sufrí mucho y tuve miedo pero aquí en este mundo me siento diferente sin miedo y seguro de que no sufriré y las 3 ofertas son muy tentadoras y ya tengo decidido que hare y es quedarme en el reino ... como hijo adoptivo del rey "la respuesta de Naruto hizo que todos en la sala se quedaran callados hasta que Meliodas aplaudiría felicitando a Naruto ya que ahora fue parte de la familia real de Liones "bien Naruto Uzumaki yo el rey Bartra de Liones te proclamo ciudadano oficial del reino de Liones y mi hijo varón adoptivo mi 4 hijo, bienvenido a la familia hijo mío Naruto Uzumaki Liones"después de todo eso se hará una celebración en la noche donde se presentaría al reino al nuevo hijo del rey Bartra.

Todos los caballeros sacros estarían en la celebración incluyendo a los grandes sacerdotes y los pecados capitales y el mismísimo pueblo de Liones estarían presentes "pueblo de Liones yo el rey Bartra les presento a mi nuevo hijo mi único hijo varón ... Naruto de Liones" el rey diría esas palabras para luego Naruto aparecería presentándose ante el reino como príncipe de leones quien usaría un conjunto de ropa un poco ajustada larga hasta los tobillos donde por la parte del pecho estaría en forma de V teniendo varios puntos dorados en la trayectoria azul con un chaleco plateado abierto, el caminaría hacia donde estaba el rey dando una leve inclinación ante todos dando sus saludos y respetos al reino "es un placer conocerlos a ustedes"al decir esas palabras Naruto todo el reino se incluye saludándolo y aplaudiendo, respetándolo.

La celebración continuaría donde el rey estaría en una larga mesa rectangular con sus hijos y más altos caballeros de confianza eso incluye a los pecados capitales "Naruto hijo te presento a tus hermanas Margaret, Verónica y Elisabeth" el rey al presentarle a Naruto sus hermanas las identificando a Margaret como su hermana mayor quien tiene 12 años a Verónica quien tuvo 8 años ya Elisabeth quien tiene 6 años la misma edad que él, Las tres hermanas se presentan ante su hermano saludándolo y abrazándolo dándole una cálida bienvenida a la familia quien Naruto corresponde el abrazo pero se aguanta las lágrimas de felicidad ya que nadie le había abrazado en su vida,la celebración duraría hasta la media noche donde todos se retiraron a descansar y Naruto durmió muy contento al tener una familia aunque le faltaba conocerla más y eso es lo que mucho mucho los pecados quienes lo trajeron hasta el reino.

2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS

Naruto tendrá entrenando junto a kurama en su propio campo de entrenamiento que el rey le dio.

"bien cachorro ya dominas la concentración del chakra y la expansión del chakra vas muy pronto podrás alfin pasar a Taijutsu, Ninjutsu y Genjutsu" kurama felicitaría a Naruto pero este se daría cuenta de que algo se acercaba a Naruto pero no tiene malas intenciones hacia el niño así que no la publicidad, Naruto estaba concentrado hasta que una bolsa lo atrapaba algo o alguien lo comenzaba a arrastrar, "hey ¿quién apago la luz? Ayudaaaa" Naruto grito para luego ser arrojado de la bolsa y ser amarrado rápidamente y Naruto vería quienes fueron los que lo secuestraron eran sus hermanas quienes le jugaban una broma Naruto ya les tenía mucha confianza con tan solo 2 semanas de conocerlas, "oigan chicas ¿qué es esto? ya suéltenme"dijo Naruto pero sus hermanas sacarían un balde con un líquido verde pegajoso junto con algunas plumas de aves y luego arrojaron todo eso a Naruto dejándolo como una enorme gallina verde quien estaba persiguiendo a sus hermanas furiosas y muy cómico por todo el reino "cuando las atrape las voy a hacer papillas "dijo Naruto persiguiéndolas mientras ellas corrían riendo fue un lindo día para Naruto entreno el dominio del chakra jugo con sus hermanas pero… le faltaba algo aún y era un entrenamiento con los pecados capitales,Naruto se dirigía a un campo de entrenamiento donde estaban los pecados practicando como siempre al llegar Merlín lo recibía para estudiar un poco y analizarlo para aprender del chakra y otras cosas relacionadas con el mundo de Naruto el tiempo con Merlín terminó hasta que le toco entrenar por fin con los pecados empezando por canalizar magia en su cuerpo para luego con un entrenamiento de parte de King lograra controlarla aunque podría ser algo difícil aunque con el pasar de los días mientras más practicaba con kurama el taijutsu y ninjutsu y más tarde magia con los pecados capitales se fortalece el niño por poco que eran.

Pasaron unos días más cuando Naruto estaba tranquilo en un campo con sus hermanas disfrutando de un hermoso día en donde no entreno se dio un día libre tranquilo cuando su hermana Elisabeth estaba en un río tomando algo de agua del hasta que un enorme oso parecía intentando atacar a su hermana quien huyo lo más rápido dirigiéndose hacia sus hermanos en donde Naruto reaccionó defendiendo a sus hermanas con una piedra una vara golpeando con fuerza al oso el cual le surtía algo de efecto pero no demasiado y el oso le daría un fuerte golpe a Naruto pero este se último lastimado decidido a defender a sus hermanas de lo que sea pero el oso se dirigió hacia Naruto pero el cargar un puño lleno de chakra y magia con todas sus fuerzas y la daría en el estómago un gran golpe al oso Que este se fuera huyendo del lugar Naruto estaría algo herido y sus hermanas acudirían a él para ayudarlo y llevarlo al castillo pero desde lo lejos verían como el castillo y el pueblo estarían en llamas y con humo ellos irían rápido tan solo para ver un pueblo destruido gente fallecida y soldados desesperados llendo de un lugar a otro cuando llegarían al castillo se encontrarían Hendrickson en la parte posterior del castillo quien les informaría el rey está herido pero no de gravedad y se recuperara pero los culpables de todo lo que está ocurriendo son los 7 pecados capitales Naruto estaba en estado de shock y en silencio no se podrían creer que ellos lo hicieran ellos eran sus amigos y sus seres queridos más cercanos en poco tiempo "escúcheme príncipe Naruto no sea crédulo ellos mataron al gran caballero sagrado Zaratras y hicieron todo esto nos traicionaron ese bandidos este reino nunca olvidara su traición joven príncipe usted debe entender como hijo del rey que ahora son criminales y se les busca con orden de muerte "Naruto quedo triste en silencio pero en el fondo sabía que era una mentira ellos alguna vez harían eso tiempo después de que el reino se recuperara los pecados capitales eran buscados por toda Britannia y con el pasar de 10 años los caballeros sacros tomaron el poder privando de su puesto al rey Bartra encerrando a la princesa Margaret teniendo en vigilancia a la princesa verónica con custodia y sufriendo cazando a la princesa Elisabeth por días pero el príncipe Naruto controlado huir del reino a favor y orden de su padre aunque desafortunadamente no logro llevarse a sus hermanas y todo eso tenía cuando tenía nueve años.

Durante todo ese tiempo Naruto se llevó todas sus pertenencias de su verdadero mundo entrenando hasta el cansancio rompiendo sus límites aprendiendo muchos Jutsus útiles como el rasengan gracias a un largo entrenamiento con kurama y se guió de los pergaminos de su padre, el jutsu del dios trueno volador teletransportandose con varios kunais de su padre más otros que mando a fabricar con una mezcla de varios metales los más resistentes de este mundo teniendo en total 1000 kunais de teletransportación, el jutsu clones de sombras el cual sea su jutsu favorito haciendo más de 500 clones ,aprendió incluso el modo sabio gracias a que kurama sabia como entrenar eso por el conocimiento que tenia de su creador el sabio de los 6 caminos incluso aprendió todos los Jutsus de sellado del clan Uzumaki por los pergaminos que tenía más otros pergaminos de los otros Hokages que tuve que aprender técnicas específicas incluso aprendí un jutsu que era prohibido tanto para el mundo como para él era el Edo-Tensei pero también aprendí varios Jutsus elementales relacionados con sus elementos que gracias a tanto entrenamiento aprendió a dominar las 5 naturalezas de chakra aprendiendo todas las técnicas elementales posibles.

POCO TIEMPO DESPUÉS

Naruto estaría practicando lanzamientos de kunais y taijutsu en su cabaña en una costa cerca de la playa hasta que escucho de la boca de un aldeano que la princesa Elisabeth de Liones había escapado del reino y que estaba reuniendo a los 7 pecados capitales que hizo que Naruto se asombrara, "cachorro piensas lo ¿mismo que yo?" le pregunto kurama en su forma fuera del cuerpo de Naruto que era un pequeño zorro de 9 colas, "si creo que es la hora lo que me dijo mi padre llego el momento sobre su sueño bien partiremos de inmediato" dijo Naruto para empacar todas sus cosas e irse del lugar era hora de reunirse con su hermana y con los pecados capitales y hacer la misión que sus padres le encomiendan que era acompañar a su hermana en cumplir ese objetivo y salvar el reino.

..

...

...

... ..

...

**Bueno espero les haya gustado el capítulo no tuve mucha imaginación para este cap pero ya con este capítulo se inicia como es la historia de NNT comenten den ideas porfa el gato no les viene la lengua por hablar XD digan algo del cap nose sugerencias xd **


	3. Capítulo 3 Reencuentro

**CAPITULO 3:**

CAMINOS CERCA DEL REINO DE CAMELOT

Creo que estamos perdidos te lo dije Naruto "kurama menciono algo enojado para luego en su forma de zorro pequeño le diera con una de sus colas un golpe en la cabeza", Naruto se quejaría del golpe y durante un rato de camino estaría discutiendo con kurama hasta que kurama sentiría un chakra raro y se detendría.

"¿Que pasa kurama?" le pregunto Naruto, "siento un chakra extraño pero…conocido de hace tiempo no recuerdo de quien era", Naruto se concentraría para ver el chakra o incluso magia y se daría cuenta del poder que tenía esa persona y se le hacía familiar de hace tiempo pero no recordaba de quien era. "Sera que...", dijo kurama pero fue interrumpido por Naruto "no podemos perder tiempo mi hermana nos necesita", "de acuerdo cachorro pero apresurémonos" dijo kurama en lo cual Naruto saco un kunai de teletransportacion y lo sostuvo con fuerza en su mano derecha y su mano se llenaría de una energía roja un manto que rodearía su brazo completo y con todas su fuerzas arrojaría el kunai hacia el sur y esperaría 30 segundo y Naruto activaría el jutsu teletransportandose de inmediato.

"¿Bien dónde estamos sé que estamos más cerca de mi hermana pero no sé dónde?" Naruto miraría su mapa por un momento "creo que…" mientras Naruto veía el mapa un tanto perdido kurama empezaría a descansar un poco debajo de un árbol.

"Bien Bien ya sé dónde estamos, estamos a 5 kilómetros de un pueblo llamado vaizel y es hacia… acá sígueme mi amigo peludo" ambos seguirían el camino y en eso kurama le mencionaría que usase una capucha ya que podría ser reconocido por si hay caballeros sacros y así evitaría una pelea en lo cual Naruto estaría de acuerdo con la idea de kurama y se pondría una capucha blanca con líneas rojas.

Al llegar al pueblo de vaizel se enteraría de que había un torneo de lucha y que el premio era un martillo de un gigante pero rápidamente reconoció ese martillo era de Diana la serpiente de la envidia de los pecados capitales, "ni se te ocurra Naruto se lo que estás pensando y es una idea estúpida" le reclamo kurama pero Naruto no lo escucho y se inscribió en el torneo poniendo el nombre de Menma.

Naruto se estaría preparando para empezar en donde le explicarían las reglas del torneo que implica no usar armas ni artefactos.

Ya Naruto estaría en el campo de pelea junto a muchos luchadores y darían la señal de que el combate de preliminares inicio, 5 hombres se lanzarían rápidamente hacia Naruto pero este con una sola patada los barrería a todos pasaría un corto plazo de tiempo en donde seguiría la pelea y Naruto ya había sacado del área a varios competidores pero de repente un sujeto enorme y muy musculoso tomaría a Naruto de las ropas.

"Mi nombre es Taizoo y tu chico eres bueno pero ya se acabó admiro tu entusiasmo ahora fuera porque yo gano este torneo" el sujeto arrojaría a Naruto fuera del área pero Naruto haría sellos de manos haciendo un estilo de aire expulsando aire de la boca impulsándose para no salir del área y volviendo a la arena de combate.

"Bien chico lo reconozco eres más hábil de lo que imagine pero hasta aquí llegaste" Taizoo se lanzaría con todo hacia Naruto pero Naruto solamente juntaría sus manos en forma de cruz haciendo un jutsu clones de sombra saliendo un clon quien lo ayudaría a crear un rasengan y Naruto se lanzaría con todas sus fuerzas hacia Taizoo y le impactaría en el estómago el impacto fue tan fuerte que hizo una onda expansiva azul atrayendo la atención del público y de algunos luchadores.

El humo se disipo y se mostraría a Naruto como si nada pero del otro lado del lugar fuera del área estaba Taizoo fijado en la pared inconsciente.

La pelea terminaría y se mostraría en el área a 8 personas.

"bien demos paso a las semifinales en un momento comenzaran y el resto de los peleadores síganme para anunciar con quien pelearan" dijo el organizador para luego irse a una pequeña cabaña seguido de los 8 luchadores.

Ya dentro de la cabaña el organizador le daría a cada competidor un palillo con un número y así se decidiría con quienes se competiría cada uno "Bien la primera pelea será...Griamor contra matrona" en eso 3 competidores hablarían entre si sobre matrona uno de ellos era un sujeto alto y definido de uno 28 años de pelo blanco azulejo vestido de rojo el otro era un niño de unos 14 enano de pelo rubio con una espada en forma de dragón y el otro era niño de unos 14 de pelo marrón que flotaba en una almohada verde, "la segunda pelea será entre… Howser y Menma", "ese soy yo dattebayo" dijo Naruto emocionado "la tercera pelea será entre…cain contra rey ruco" dijo el organizador.

"JAJAJA quien se llama así que ridículo rey ruco" dijo el chico de la almohada, "pues ese eres tu nene jejeje" le dijo el sujeto alto de rojo en lo cual rey ruco se molestaría con él "y la última pelea es entre Meliodas contra Baan" termino de anunciar el organizador y los 2 últimos mencionados se miraron un momento extrañados pero luego se emocionarían al saber que lucharían entre ellos entonces el llamado Howser se acercaría a Baan y Meliodas preguntándoles si eran los pecados capitales sospechando de ellos pero luego dijo que se confundió de personas.

La primera batalla daría inicio Griamor contra matrona la batalla no duraría tanto pero fue intensa Griamor con su poder mágico muro tratando de sacar a matrona del área de combate pero ella con su enorme fuerza logro romper sus muros derrotándolo pero al final se mostraría que la tal matrona era una chica de pelo marrón con enormes senos y una buena cadera con buen trasero y ella se lanzaría dónde estaban Baan, Meliodas y rey ruco dándose a entender que se conocían.

"la segunda pelea Howser contra Menma" dijo el organizador quien le pidió a Naruto que se quitara la capucha y lo hizo dejando a mostrar a un chico rubio de 16 años con ojos azules y 3 bigotes en cada cachete de su rostro su vestimenta consistía en un atuendo de mangas largas de color naranja oscuro ajustada y pantalones negros ajustados danto a ver que el chico se ejercitaba un poco y unos zapatos negros. "umm ese chico de donde lo conozco estoy seguro que lo había visto antes" dijo Meliodas en lo cual sus 3 amigos también empezarían a verlo resultándole algo familiar.

"Bien muchacho hagamos esto rápido ¿quieres?" dijo Howser a Naruto mientras calentaba un poco, "jeje lo mismo te iba a decir espero sea un buen combate" le respondió Naruto, "oye por esos bigotes te pareces al hijo del rey Bartra ¿eres tu príncipe Naruto?" le dijo Howser a Naruto pero de inmediato iniciaría el combate.

Naruto se lanzó con rapidez hacia Howser quien respondería ambos chocarían puños rápidamente y con mucha fuerza, Naruto haría 5 clones de sombra en donde empezarían a ganar ventaja contra Howser pero este haría varios tornados destruyendo a 3 clones de Naruto pero el Naruto original estaría detrás de Howser y le puso un buen rasengan haciendo que Howser caiga, "bien te echare del área" dijo Naruto pero de repente Howser se levantaría y gritaría Súper Ciclón haciendo un enorme tornado que se llevaría hacia el cielo a Naruto "Rayos! Que habilidad señor" dijo Naruto quien pensaría rápido y usaría a sus 2 últimos clones que lo impulsasen con fuerza hacia Howser, lo lanzan y Naruto mientras se dirige hacia el Naruto prepara un Odama Rasengan el cual impacta con mucha fuerza hacia Howser haciendo una enorme explosión dando un enorme manto de humo y cuando se disipo se mostró a Naruto de pie y a Howser inconsciente dando como vencedor a Naruto.

"WOOOAAA que buen combate Menma es sorprendente acabo con Howser en un poco tiempo con un caballero sagrado este chico es de lo mejor sin duda él tiene más que dar para más adelante" de una manera muy emocionada menciono el presentador para que se dieran 5 minutos de descanso para la siguiente pelea.

Naruto se sentó en la banca por un momento para estirar los huesos y músculos y en eso Meliodas Baan, Rey Ruco y Matrona se le acercaran para hablarle "oye diste una buena pelea derrotaste a un caballero sacro eres fuerte chico ¿cómo te llamas? Yo soy Meliodas el estirado a mi lado es Ban el chico de la almohada se llama King y la chica es Diana" dijo Meliodas amistosamente presentándose junto a su grupo a Naruto saludándolo, "sabía que eran ustedes espero me recuerden porque yo a ustedes si los recuerdo perfectamente…pecados capitales soy yo! Naruto Uzumaki de Liones el príncipe" en eso los pecados le dirían que sus sospechas eran cierta que era él y lo saludarían como siempre lo hacían en el pasado un tanto brusco pero no importaba y después de terminar de saludarse se escuchó un pequeño grito que decía el nombre de Naruto y el chico vio por todos lados hasta percatarse que las palabras venían de los pechos de Diana, Naruto se sonrojo pero vio mejor y se dio cuenta de que había alguien ahí y era Elisabeth su hermana de repente Naruto se impactó al ver a su hermana y se emocionó pero al mismo tiempo se confundió al verla de un tamaño diminuto y además estar en ese lugar y desnuda.

"¿H…Hermana? ¿Qué haces ahí cuento tiempo y porque estas de ese tamaño y desnuda?" dijo Naruto para desviar la mirada y taparse la nariz que le sangraba.

"es una larga historia hermano pero gracias a las diosas estas vivo pensé que te capturaron" dijo muy feliz Elisabeth para luego aparecer un cerdo con un barril encima "oigan que sucede cerdos" Naruto al ver eso se sorprendió mucho al ver a un cerdo hablando "que que que diablos! ¿Hace un cerdo hablando?" dijo Naruto demasiado sorprendido en eso atrás de Naruto se haría una pequeña cortina de humo saliendo de ella un pequeño zorro naranja de nueve colas un poco más grande que el cerdo empezando a hablar "por favor cabeza hueca no debería eso sorprenderte conmigo un zorro gigante parlante de nueve colas basta porque sorprenderte con menorías así" el cerdo al escuchar eso se molestaría "oye a quien le dices menorías idiota y que gigante ni que nada eres casi de mi tamaño boca floja y mi nombres es Hawk el capitán de las sobras así que me respetas" dijo enojado Hawk solo para ser ignorado haciendo que se enoje más.

"La siguiente pelea continua ahora Rey ruco contra Cain" dijo el presentador para así el torneo seguir su curso.

La pelea inicio viendo a King algo deprimido pero en eso Diana lo motivaría haciendo que el aspecto de King cambia a un hombre gordo así iniciando al pelea pero esa pelea no duro más de 1 minuto pues King era débil y cain de un golpe lo saco del área.

"Eso fue cruel capitán" dijo deprimido King para ser alentado por Naruto.

"Siguiente pelea Baan contra Meliodas" dijo el presentador para así ambos mirarse y reírse para decirse mutuamente que uno ganara y que den su 100%.

La pelea inicio y todo fue rápido los golpes movimientos de cada uno Meliodas golpeaba a Ban con golpes que seguro lo matarían pero Ban tan solo seguía normalmente como si nada gracias a su inmortalidad pero con el pasar del tiempo de la pelea Ban usaba su habilidad mágica para quitarle su poder mágico a Meliodas superándolo poco a poco.

"creo que el Capitán perderá" dijo Naruto siendo apoyado por Kurama y Diana, de repente Ban daría el golpe final haciendo una cortina de humo pero después de que se disipo se mostró a Meliodas en el campo y a Ban estancado en un pilar a lo lejos todos quedaron conmocionados y confundidos de eso pensaron que Ban ganaría la pelea pero los pecados y Naruto se percataron de que un segundo Meliodas aumento su poder de una manera oscura.

"WOW que pelea nose que paso pero Meliodas es el ganador" dijo el presentador para a continuación dar inicio a la siguiente pelea "Menma contra Matrona" menciono el presentador y ambos peleadores entrarían al área.

"Bien pequeño veamos que tanto as crecido por favor no me decepciones" dijo Diana prepara y Naruto asintió sabiendo la fuerza que tenía ella.

"Sinceramente nose quien gane ambos tiene un buen nivel de poder" dijo Kurama para luego Meliodas preguntarle si sabía leer los niveles de poder el cual este le respondió que sí y Meliodas le dijo si le pida decir los niveles de poder el cual Kurama respondió Diana 1280 pero su poder se ve como suprimido debe ser porque se encogió y Naruto 1995, Meliodas al oír eso estaría impresionado por Kurama.

La batalla dio inicio Naruto y Diana se lanzaron al ataque Naruto intento esquivar todos los golpes que pudiera ya que la fuerza de Diana era devastadora, Naruto logro bloquear algunos golpes de Diana pero le afectaron mucho en los brazos aun así podía luchar sin problemas.

Naruto hizo 8 clones de sombra los cuales le dieron una lluvia de golpes a Diana quien los bloqueo y después acabo rápido con los clones con su enorme fuerza y utilizaría sus manos para hacer movimientos extraños haciendo que del suelo salgan trozos de tierra atacando a Naruto, este se defendería rápidamente con un jutsu de agua cortando la tierra, "estilo de fuego jutsu bola de fuego" Naruto hizo sellos con sus manos tomando impulso lanzado de su boca una enorme bola de fuego que se dirigió a Diana impactándola ella logro cubrirse pero recibió mucho daño de repente Naruto estaba atrás de ella con 2 Rasengan y le impacto ambos ataques en la espalda de Diana pero ella no sufrió daño ya que activo su Metal Pesado , luego de desactivarlo tomo a Naruto del cuello y lo arrojo hacia afuera pero Naruto uso a un clon que lo impulso a volver al área y preparo un Odama Rasengan a Diana quien se cubrió pero esta vez lo recibió saliendo del área de combate dando a Naruto como vencedor.

"Valla…tiene una gran fuerza Diana fuiste buena contrincante" dijo Naruto quitándose polvo de sus ropas, "lo mismo digo pequeño Príncipe sí que ya creciste" dijo Diana levantándose.

La siguiente pelea estaba por empezar cain vs Meliodas estaban listos para el combate si Meliodas ganaba esa batalla la final sería entre él y Naruto una batalla que sin duda seria épica y colosal.

**Bueno eso fue el capítulo 3 jejeje** **espero les gustara y feliz navidad chicos xd posiblemente cuando termine la primera temporada en este fan fic integre a un personaje del mundo de Naruto sorpresivamente nose como pero ya pensare en como introducirlo pero hasta ahora quien es más poderoso entre Naruto y los pecados pues Naruto tan solo por breves momentos jejeje xd**


End file.
